Talk:Ascension kit
Is displacement really that desirable in the endgame? I've never tried, so I don't feel qualified to comment on it, but I've never felt lacking for it either. :I prefer a cloak of magic protection or a plain cloak of protection. I don't really desire for cloak of displacement as I usually try to get permanently invisible and I think it is enough. --ZeroOne 22:16, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :It's usually a matter of what you can get hold of. If you happen to have only found a cloak of displacement, the table lists your options. However, I believe displacement is underrated. It's a very useful effect, easily making up for it having only MC2, since you are hit less often in the first place (although I'm not sure how the actual probabilities work out). --Jayt 22:53, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :Fair enough. Maybe I'll have to try that... I usually just go with the robe. --Raxvulpine What about SDSM, CoDisplacement, AoLS and carrying The Eye? Looks better like first for me, because it has displacement and switching to Oilskin is far less dangerous like when wearing CoMR. --91.127.68.52 19:10, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Backstab damage How is GDSM + cloak of displacement + amulet of life saving + shield of reflection especially suited for "Rogues who want backstab damage"? I just ascended a rogue so I should know but he didn't use a cloak of displacement, which, I guess, is the key to this mystery here. Do displaced characters make monsters flee? --ZeroOne 01:09, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Considering artifacts The table at the bottom doesn't really address this, but is it effective to replace a cloak of magic resistance/silver dragon scale mail with an artifact that grants magic resistence? Ex. The Platinum Yendorian Express Card. What are the advantages and disadvantages of having one instead of the other? --206.75.108.8 01:29, 13 November 2007 (UTC) *It's a good idea not to rely on your quest item for any important extrinsics, such as magic resistance, because the Wizard of Yendor can and will steal it from you. --Andronikus 02:01, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :* Does this just apply to your classes quest item, or all quest items? Say, a Wizard carrying the PYEC. ::* Indeed it only applies to the quest item of your own class, and not those of others. A fairly annoying wizard-mode test sort of confirms this, as does the page on Covetousness. However, a cloak of magic resistance does have a few advantages over the PYEC. It covers your pack, so it provides better protection from the malignant aura than other sources of magic resistance. Also the PYEC is an artifact, and the more artifacts that have been generated in your game, the less likely you are to get one from a wish. This is a disadvantage for two reasons: if more than two artifacts have been generated, you may not get the PYEC, but a normal credit card instead, whereas you will get a wished-for cloak of magic resistance. Also, wishing for the PYEC lowers your chances later on of getting that shiny Grayswandir you've always wanted. :::*Does the quest artifact affect the chance of getting artifacts from wishes if you haven't started your quest yet? You could easily get four artifacts by wishing for two, sacrificing for a gift, then getting your quest artifact. And the chances of getting a third from wishing really aren't bad. In my opinion for a mage type of class, for armor ascension I would recommend having the following: *note* Please assume every item I've listed is blessed safely maxed out in terms o enchantment and erodeproof, greased, and fireproofed(#10). 1. The Necromancer's Quest Artifact 2. Shimmering Dragon Scale Mail 3. Cloak of Protection 4. Helm of Brilliance 5. Gauntlets of Defense 6. The Hand of Vecna 7. Ring of Slow Digestion* 8. Ring of Free Action 9. Mirror Bright 10. Water Boots 11. Amulet of Life Saving My justification for each of the following goes as follows; 1. Magic Resistance when carried 2. Displacement 3. Even lower AC 4. Adds an intelligence and wisdom bonus and is the only helmet (besides the Mitre of Holiness) that doesn't hinder spell casting 5. Dexterity bonus and half physical damage received 6. Hungerless Regeneration 7. So I don't starve that often 8. To freelymove in the event in which I would normally be paralzyed 9. Provides Reflection and Hallucination resistance when worn #'s 10 and 11 weren't originally a part of my list 10. I probably don't need to be very fast and movement on water or lava would be nice for dipping 11. In the event my character dies I have a second chance This is assuming one has already obtained all possible positive intrinstincts one can get and maintain in normal form, and no, I do not consider conflict to be positive, nor aggravate monster. So what do you think? (Oh and I'm planning on ascending as a necromancer) 03:43, January 6, 2016 (UTC)